Service providers are continually challenged to deliver value and convenience to consumers by providing compelling network services and advancing the underlying technologies. One area of interest has been providing users with convenient access to service related notification messages. Typically, users subscribed with the service provider utilize the network to access services such as social networking services and shared media platforms to communicate with friends, family and acquaintances. The users may also access subscriber related notification messages such as billing notices or product offers by way of a customer service portal. Unfortunately, each of these different services or portals is independent, and therefore requires an individual login in order to be accessed by the user.
Based on the foregoing, there is a need for enabling delivery and presentment of service provider notification messages to a subscribed user via a social networking service of the user.